74: The Lilo Adventures of Hoopa and the clashes of ages
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and friends are helping Misty and her sisters move into their new home in Alto Mare when they encounter trouble with a genie pokemon.
1. Moving in

The Celestian Alliance were in Alto Mare helping Misty move into her new home with her sisters. Iago, Tweety, Zazu, Ash, May, Brock, Max, Misty, The Atkins Sisters, helped them as well. As C3PO was placing a box down when he saw a floating ring and got scared. A lobster like hand popped out and took some blank papers. Then the hands grabbed CPO. The Midnight Society, Lilo, Ash, Pikachu, Stitch, and Angel grabbed him, but they were pulled through.

They were sent to a rooftop and met a genie-like Pokemon. "Me Hoopa." greeted the Pokemon.

After the heroes greeted themselves, Hoopa sent out a colony of Pikachu came out and CPO got even more scared. "You're scaring the bolts off him," Tucker shouted.

"Which Pikcan is Ashcan's?" Hoopa asked.

One Pikachu ran up and came to Ash. There Ash knew it was his.

"Hoopa, how many times have I told you not to summon a big pile of Pokemon." asked the girl in a stern voice and blue clothes, "Now return them or no donuts."

Hoopa then returned the pikachus from to the portal. "Could you do that hoop trick again?" Sam asked.

As Hoopa did his portal spell, Sam went through and said, "Hello."

"A Sam head!" Pleakley shouted as he ran away.

"Pleakley come back," Jumba yelled as he followed Pleakley.

There she got everyone through the portal. "I'm Meray."

"We're planning to go to the museum," Lilo said, "They're showing the new Arabian jewels on display."

"Can Hoopa take us all there?" Tucker asked.

"Unfortunately, Hoopa can't go through it's own hoop," Meray explained sadly. There they decided to walk there. As they got to the museum, they saw a man in red riding a Braviary. There he removed the lid from a bottle and Hoopa started to grow big.

The Celestian Alliance turned into their Crystal Armor. Honesty Diamond shooted apple diamonds at Hoopa, Kindness Aquamarine shooted out magical butterflies from her ring, Laughter Peridot whacked it with a piñata stick, Sapphire Generosity tried to hold it with some jewelry, but it escaped, Loyalty Ruby hit it with some rainbow lightning, Magic Topaz tossed playing cards at Hoopa, Black Opal tossed black hibiscuses at it through her amulet. Meray quickly opened the bottle and Hoopa quickly turned back to it's smaller self.

Brock tried to grab hold of the bottle but the boy in red stopped him. "Don't touch it. It concealed evil stuff." said the boy, "It will take over your mine and I know because I touched it."

"It Doesn't work on droids does it?" Max asked.

"Nope. People with artificial hands, wearing gloves, and those who're already evil can't be affected," explained the boy.

C3PO quickly picked it up.

"I'm Baraz, I'm Meray's older brother." he greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Stitch shouted.

"You must be The Celestian Alliance." Baraz guessed, "I figure that through your Harmony Rings and amulet."

There they started to take the tour of the Arabian artifacts. Afterward, they sat down on a bench and Baraz told them the story of Hoopa. "100 years ago, Hoopa emerged from its ring and took control of the villagers." Baraz explained, "In return, he gave the citizens of Alto Mare gold. It paid off bills and debts. It was an unbeatable champion in Pokemon battle and got carried away. An evil sorceress made it her servant in order to bring her late brother back, but our great-grandfather, "Ghris" stopped her and made Hoopa smaller. Our family kept the bottle hidden for decades in Seastone Cemetery. I retrieved it to show the ambassadors of Arabia. I guess I forgot to wear gloves."

"That's a really spooky story." Sye comments.

"I loved it," Clair replied.

"We should get him for the Midnight Society," Frank whispered.

"Good Idea Frank," Gary whispered.

"Neato buddy," Tucker whispered.

"Awesome," Kiki whispered

"I like it." Betty Ann whispered.

"Pretty cool Frank," Sam whispered.

Frank blushed at Sam's comment, making Gary jealous. "Tell us more Master Baraz." C3PO said politely while R2D2 beeped.

"Our ancestors were able to communicate with Cresselia and receive power from it." Baraz continued. "Hoopa now lives on the beaches of Alto Mare."

"Hoopa and I were really close since we were little." Meray replied, "We shared donuts, played tricks on the villagers, and following our Great-grandfathers footsteps."

"But we don't know what's causing it and if we don't figure it out soon," Baraz said, "He'll won't go back to his true form."


	2. 2 Hoopas

Out of nowhere, 2 hands popped out and grabbed C3PO. "Help Me!" he shouted.

It was Team Rocket and their stealing C3PO so they can take the gun. Lash placed C3PO into the balloon. Max grabbed it and felt nothing since he's already evil. "Give us your Pikachu and we'll return the bottle.

Hoopa started to feel out of control and his shadow turned to his true self. Baraz explained that Hoopa's anger is trying to control him.

"You should see Kiki and Gary try to control Frank when he's angry," Tucker explained as he laughed.

"Shut up!" Frank yelled.

"Disappear." Shadow Hoopa shouted.

"Hoopa never disappear!" Hoopa shouted.

"Braviary, attack!" Baraz shouted as he got out Braviary, "Use Peck!"

Unfortunately, Shadow Hoopa was too strong. Hoopa summoned Lugia, HO-Oh, and Cresselia to fight him off. Suddenly, Shadow Hoopa destroyed the bottle. Everyone was horrified by it.

"This is tewible," Tweety shouted.

"The bottle is destroyed," Zazu replied.

"What are we going to do?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"We need to make a new bottle by using the three forces of nature. Fire, Ice, and Lightning." Baraz explained.

"We'll like totally help you." shouted a voice.

It was The Legendary Trio and C3PO was riding on Zapdos. "Put me down you monsters!" he shouted.

"We're like not monsters," Articuno corrected, "We're like guardians."

They landed on the ground, placed down and untied C3PO and turned into their human forms "Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno!" Lilo shouted.

"Let's get to the beach." Baraz suggested, "It's a good place to build a new bottle.

"What about Hoopa?" Betty Ann asked, "He'll get hurt."

"Hoopa, you must hide," Baraz said to Hoopa. "We need to make sure you're safe.

"We'll stay and protect Hoopa," Ash said.

Ash, Pikachu, Lilo, Gary, Twilight, Betty Ann, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sam, Stella and her friends, Iago, Tweety, and Zazu stayed with Hoopa while everyone else went through the hoops to the beaches of Alto Mare.

"Both of you are the same" Sam asked, "Maybe you should learn to get along with each other."

"Hoopa make up?" Hoopa asked.

Then some hoops came. It was Shadow Hoopa. It tried to grab Hoopa, but Ho-Oh stopped him. There Lilo's team took off to safety at the library. Inside, they saw some nerds and some librarians looking in fear. As they got to the end of the library, Ash told Hoopa about his wish to be a Pokemon master and would prefer to attain it himself. Hoopa felt shocked, but Betty Ann comforted Hoopa and their hoping to figure out the problem.

Gary saw Hoopa and noticed that he looked like a genie. The magical creatures that grant people 3 wishes.

Meanwhile, Prof. and Mrs. Atkins were taking their Pokemon to safety. They needed to make sure that everyone stays indoors until the whole Hoopa mischief they saw on Tv cools down. They also hoped that their daughters will be okay.


	3. Saving Alto Mare

On the beach, Baraz' troop was making a circle in the sand that showed the bottle that controls Shadow Hoopa. Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno used their powers and made the bottle.

A ring came out and all the members of The Celestian Alliance made it through, except Lilo. She and Twilight flew to the beach where they saw the new genie bottle. Shadow Hoopa saw it and got into the bottle Lilo held onto it, but she turned evil. "Lilo!" Stitch shouted.

"Here we go again," Misty said.

Hoopa had to save Lilo from turning to the dark side. But needs to reason with her somehow.

"I can help." said a voice.

It was the ghost of Latios. He came in need to save Alto Mare. Latias transformed into her true form. They both went into Lilo's head and found Hoopa and Shadow Hoopa fighting off. Hoopa showed Shadow Hoopa the past and Shadow Hoopa started disintegrating. "Shadow Hoopa waited for you!" Hoopa shouted.

Light came out and Shadow Hoopa was gone forever. The dark clouds went away, revealing the clear sunny day and everyone got outside. Darkrai was foiled again. He left for The Skeletial Dimension.

Hoopa, Latios, and Latias came out of Lilo and Latias turned into her human form. "You did it Hoopa!" Tucker shouted.

"Mother, Father," Latios said as he came up to his parents.

"We miss you terribly, son," Lugia said.

Latios looked at Zapdos holding hands with human Latias.

"Zapdos, you'll make a fine brother-in-law," Latios replied.

There he vanished off into the sky.

As they were looking, a beautiful woman with long black hair in a ponytail and blue jewels came in. She was, "Princess Jasmine of Agrabah" and she was the ambassador for Arabia. She was really impressed by the fact they have a new bottle for the museum.

Tucker noticed that Hoopa is gone, it was revealed that he is now able to go through his hoop. He transported everyone into the new home Misty's sisters were working on and they finished unpacking. "It's like a roller-coaster ride." Pinkie shouted.

Chilrie got a call from her mother and asked if they're okay. Chilrie explained that their fine and saved Alto Mare again from evil.

After a few words, Chilrie explained that their family is Pokepalla group is in Alto Mare and they're petsitting they're Pokemon. Prof Atkins is working on this new musical routine with they're pets and were hoping if they can hear it. They all agreed and Hoopa transported them to the sanctuary.


	4. Going to the beach

They arrived at the century where Prof. Atkins was relieved that his daughters were safe and sound. Prof. Atkins introduced them to the Pokepella group. They consisted off an Abra, Kirlia, Drowzee, Hypno, and a Cadabra. Fluttershy, Sam, and May thought they were really cute. Skitty popped out and played with the Abra.

Lucy started to dance with the kirlia and explained that she recently took some ballet lessons. Mrs. Atkins thought that ballet would suit her since she loves fairy Pokemon.

"Their owners will be exploring the town and he wants us to babysit them." Prof. Atkins explained, "We babysit Pokemon for people who live here or just visiting Alto Mare."

Then Prof. Atkins Chimchar and Aipom came in with some bananas. Iago tried to steal them, but Chimchar burned him. Iago started to fly towards Frank in horror.

"No worry, this happens when someone tries to steal Chimchar's bananas." Prof. Atkins explained.

"Now that Misty and her sisters have moved in," Gary said, "we can do whatever we want."

"Who wants to go to the beach?" Chilrie asked

"Me!" Everyone shouted.

Pikachu pretended to do some surfing and everyone giggled.

Tucker got out his new phone and played, "The Sponge". Lewis was a big fond of the song and they started to dance. Mrs. Atkins started to worry and hopes that he won't wreck the sanctuary. She turned off the song on Tucker's phone and Tucker groaned.

"That dance is really dangerous." Mrs. Atkins explained, "It's ranked Number 1 on Dancer Dennis's Top 10 most dangerous dances for children."

"Okay, Dear." Prof. Atkins explained.

"We are going to the beach?" C3PO asked.

"Of course C3PO." Betty Ann answered.

"What about getting sand in your swimsuits, krabbys pinching you, sharpedo attacks, sunburns, and angry tourists?" C3PO asked in horror.

R2D2 beeped while Frank and Kiki rolled their eyes because of Threepio's freak outs.

"There's a lot of good activities on the beach," May said, "Sand castles, surfing, volleyball, shell collecting, burying people in the sand-"

"You mean dead bodies?" C3PO asked in horror, "Oh No!"

"You had to say that Sis," Max asked?

"Sorry," May replied.

"You do that." Prof. Atkins said, "My mother is in town I promised I would take care of her."

"You do that Professor." Stitch said.

There everyone got ready and headed for the beach.

 **Note: The Pokepella Pokemon will be similar to Pentatonix. Abra-Mitch, Kirlia-Kirstie, Hypno-Scott, Drowzee- Avi, and Cadabra- Kevin.**


End file.
